


I really Like You

by risbi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risbi/pseuds/risbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is learning to understand Kuroko's expressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really Like You

"I really like you, Kagami."

Those were the words that Kuroko said on the walk home, as clear as if he'd only been talking about the weather.

Naturally, Kagami's reaction included a lot of yelling and excitement, blindsided by how unexpected a bombshell this was. Up to that point, he'd had no indication that Kuroko was even feeling emotions, much less steeling himself to give a confession about them.

"What's with this, all of a sudden?!" Kagami stomped around, eyes narrowed at Kuroko. Still, he was only met with those curious blue eyes, completely unable to read them. His first thought was that it must have been a joke. It wasn't exactly rare for the smaller to take shots at him.

This was different, though. When Kuroko responded, "Even though you're obnoxious at times, I find myself drawn to you. I like you a lot. I'm sorry if this isn't something you wanted to hear," Kagami heard the slightest deflection at the end.

"...Give me a minute," Kagami sighed, scrubbing his eyes. That was the difference between the two of them--where Kagami was the first to show exactly how he's feeling, Kuroko rarely did. And when he did, it was like finding a buried treasure.

In the beginning of their relationship, Kuroko was a complete mystery. No matter what, whenever Kagami looked at him, he saw nothing. It seemed as if there was nothing there, like Kuroko was truly just a shadow. But, as they spent more time together--eating together, training together, the rare times that they would just talk--Kagami found cracks. He learned to read Kuroko's smile, barely different from his blank face, but it was there. He found Kuroko's worry in the slightest tilt of his eyebrows. His determination hid in the way that he set his jaw, when no other aspect of his expression seemed to change.

Kagami's light was illuminating Kuroko's expressions.

With this in mind, he gave Kuroko a good once-over. The boy's body language was the same as ever, a hand on his bag, the other swinging to match the opposite foot's pace. His grip on the bag was tight. His face was set in it's neutral position, relaxed. No, that wasn't quite right. His eyebrows were raised. He wouldn't look at Kagami, either. His eyes seemed to target everything but Kagami.

"Kuroko," he finally said, stopping. Kuroko, a few steps ahead, froze in place but didn't turn around. "Say it again...what you said earlier."

Kuroko took a deep breath, then spoke, again just as clearly as he might about basketball. "I really like you, a lot." A pause. "...Please don't make fun of me."

Kagami sighed, amusement lighting his face. "I'm not. I just...think I feel the same. I wanted to hear it again to be sure."

Just then, Kuroko's shoulders tensed and shook. He spun on his heel and bumped right into Kagami's chest, and his arms reached around and held tight to the fabric of the shirt. Surprised, Kagami asked, "Kuroko?!"

"I'm sorry, I was a little worried," Kuroko replied, his voice now unsteady. He'd been holding in his fear, Kagami realized, and now it was forcing its way out. In a strange way, it was satisfying to be able to support Kuroko that way.

The head of light blue hair was just the right height for Kagami to bury his nose in as he held Kuroko close. Pushing aside his embarrassment, he spoke softly.

"I really like you, Kuroko."


End file.
